L'Héritière Des Black
by Charly Belmont
Summary: Iris Cassiopée Black une fille avec une vie ordinaire et heureuse avec ses parents, jusqu'au jour ou des Mangemorts encore en liberter malgré les nombreuse chasse des Aurors se mêlent de sa vie la rendant abracadabrante.
1. Chapter 1

Première fanfiction alors pardonner moi les erreurs restante je ne suis pas une machine. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez ce O.S écrivés des ou une Review car si cest positif je vais continuer . Enjoy

P.S: Les personnages sont a J.K Rowling sauf les fictifs qui sort de mon imagination.

Chapitre 1

Tard dans la soirée Une jeune fille cour activement dans la pluie, elle entend encore ses poursuivants, elle cour le plus vite possible deja essouffler, mais la jeune enfant s'écorche en traversant les buissons épineux de la ville de Londre finit par ce cacher dans une ravine, qui se trouve sur le bas côté qui séparent les maisons , les poursuivants passe devant la ravine ils chereche la jeune fille. Ils finissent par abandonner la poursuite. À ce moment de l'année en novembre le temps est pluvieux et froid. La fillette sort de la ravine, elle commence a trembler de froid dû au contact du vent sur sa peau tremper. Elle déambule méfiante dans les ruelles se cache au moindre bruit.

Pas très loin de là, Andromeda Tonks prépare le souper, pendant que son petit-fils Teddy Lupin observe les étoiles ave. le télescope de son grand-pè nomme toutes les étoiles qu'il connait,mais dans la ruelle à côté il entend un bruit de jeune garçon va voir l'origine du bruit.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?! s'exclame le garçon en entrent dans la ruelle

Plus il avance, plus ses yeux s'habitue à la pénombre, puis il voit une masse noir au sol, Teddy accélère le pas en voyant de quoi il s'agit. Le garçon a la chevelure bleu stop son élan devant lui gît a ses pieds une fillette de son âge environ, aux cheveux noir et une peau albâtre, la jeune inconnue esr inconsciente et tremble de froid.

Teddy réagi au quart de tour et retourne a sa maison pour aller chercher son grand- père.

-Papi! Papi! J'ai besoin de ton aide il y a une fille dans la ruelle et elle esf mal en point!, vite papi! s'empresse Teddy

Le grand-pere ce leva de son fauteuil ou il lisais le journal qu'il depose sur la petite table.

-J'arrive laisse moi prendre mon manteau. repond le vieil homme

Le vieux prend son manteau et suit Teddy jusqu'à la ruelle , le papi sort ca baguette et d'un sort informulé le bout ce mit a briller et Teddy etais deja au côté de la petite inconnue,le pentagénère pris la fillette dans ses bras et avec l'aide de son petit-fils retourne a la maison.

-Omeda! viens vite. héla le mari

Andromeda rentre dans le salon et fige en voyant la petite inconnue inconsciente.

-Par Merlin! pauvre petite depose-la sur le sofa. Teddy tu vas m'aider a la soignée. ordonne la matriarche

Teddy et Andromeda, s'affairent a soigné la fille avec des sort de guérison et des potions du côté de la dame et pour le petit-fils des compresse d'eau froide. A la fin Teddy veille sur la belle tard, dans la nuit Teddy c'est endormi.

Deux jours plus tard, un hibou Grand-duc cogne a coup de bec sur la vitre de la cuisine, la matriarche ouvrit au hibou et prend le courrier,le duc s'envole aussi tôt, Andromeda regarde le courrier composer de : La Gazette et deux lettre pour Poudlard l'ecole des sorciers. feonce les sourcils en voyanr le nom de la deuxième lettre, au meme moment dans le salon un cris se fait entendre dans toute la maison.

Teddy entre dans la cuisine mi-exciter, mi-inquiet.

-Elle est reveiller,mamie. annonce le garçon qui retourne au salon,suivit de sa mamie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans le salon ils vit un jeune fille de 11 ans effrayée au yeux vairon.

Je regarde les inconnus devant moi et regarde le salon, partout puis le garcon a la drôle de chevelure s'avance vers moi,je me braque et recule par méfiance.

\- Je m'appelle Teddy Lupin et la dame c'est mamie Andromeda Tonks, tu est en sécurité ici je te l'assure, te rappelle tu de ton nom ?

-O...oui j...je m'appelle Iris Cassiopée Black.

Voilà pour le O.S peut-être un chapitre en devenir laisser moi vos review ou commentaire je suis ouverte au critique quelquelle soi


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite espérant que vous allez aimé,hésité pas de mettre vos commentaire s.v.p. Enjoy

Chapitre 2

\- Black?!? comme LA famille Black? dit la vieille.

\- Oui je suis la fille de Regulus et Rosaline Smith.

Iris eue un "Flash Back", des capes noires et des sorts,impardonnable,maléfice, informulé qui fusait de partout,Rosaline en essyant de ce sauvée comme Regulus lui avais dit elle fut assassinée par l'Avada.Regulus pris Iris et s'enfuit,mais ils fûrent s'éparer et depuis Iris est en cavale.

\- On s'est fait attaqué moi et ma famille...ma mère elle...elle as été assassinée, mon père lui m'as prit et il a courut longtemps, puis il m'as cacher pour que les ennemis le poursuivit il m'avais dit que il allais revenir,mais une femme m'as trouver elle etais avec les méchant et je me suis enfuit et je me réveil ici...raconte Iris

-Ton pere il connais le neuveu de son frère? demande la matriarche

\- Oui c'est mon parrain Harry.

Andromda fait apparaitre un Patronus cheval qui pars dans un nuage argenté, qui se dirige vers le Terrier.

Au Terrier, plusieur convive dont : Harry et Ginny avec leur 3 enfants, Bill et Fleur avec Victoire, Drago et Astoria avec Scorpius, Ron et Hermione avec leurs 2 enfant s'y trouve pour célébrer l'entrée de leurs enfants a Poudlard.Tous sont dans la cour , les adultes a la table ils parlent entre eux,rient parfois et les enfants s'amuse avec les gnomes du jardin de la cour. Le Patronus cheval arrive au bout de la table, au côté. de Drago, quand le Patronus prit la forme corporelle tous le monde a la table ce taisent et tous le fix en attente du messagetous reconnais le Patronus de Mme. Tonks.

\- Harry Potter le 12, Square Grimmaud a été attaqué il y a deux jour, Rosaluje a ete froidement assassinée et Regulus reste introuvable.

\- Et pour Iris elle n'a rien ? demande Harry inquiet pour sa nièce.

\- Elle est chez moi elle se remet du traumatisme avec l'aide de Teddy.

\- Qui en sont le coupable? demande Drago outré par l'acte barbare

\- Je soupçonne les derniers adeptes de Voldemort, Ils recherchaient Regulus. le patronus disparais épuiser de magie

\- D'accord on dois enquêté avant les Aurors...Ginny tu pourrais rester avec Hermione et Fleur ici ? demande Harry

\- Oui bien sûr , mais tu n'ivais pas seul j'espère? demande Ginny

\- Non , Ron ,Drago et Bill vous venez ?

\- Bie sûr harry! repond en coeur les hommes concerné.

Ils se lèvent et transplante jusqu'au lieu du crime. En arrivent ils sont frappé de stupeur, le 12 , square Grimmaud est méconnaissable un trou enorme au niveau de la porte d'entrée est béant, automatiquement ils sortent leurs baquette et entre sur leur garde dans le bâtiment délabré.

\- C'est moi ou la maison ressemble a la cabane hurlante ? demande Ron pour detendre l'atmosphere.

\- En effet Weasley il y a une ressemblance. rit Drago

\- Mais au moin dans la cabane hurlante il y a pas ça. annonce Haery en regardant dans le salon.

Drago et Ron le rejoins ils figent dès que ils voient la scène. Rosaline Smith victime de l'Avada meurtier, mais elle a été vixtime de plusieur Doloris et le surtilege Stupéfix les coupable l'ont ensuite attaché par les pieds.

\- Qui d'autre a pars les Mangemorts peux faire ça? demande Bill Weasley

\- Personne ...dit Harry en inspectant les lieux

Bill sens partout et reconnais deux odeurs distincte, il en avertis les trois autres hommes, les odeurs appartiennent auz Lestrange et aux Carrow.

\- Harry je vais retourner au Terrier pour dire au autre ce qui est arrivé. annonce Bill en meme temp de transplaner

\- Moi je vais au ministère annoncer a Shacklebott l'événement et il donnera surment la chasse. dit Ron et il transplane a son tour.

\- Toi Harry tu fais quoi ? demande Drago

-Je vais voir Iris pour savoir comment elle va et lui amené ses effets.

\- D'accord je vais aller esseyer de reteouver la trace des Lestranges et Carrow. dit Drago qui transplane a son tour.

Harry soupir sachant ce que sa niece a vécu, il va dans la chambre de la fille et prend les effets personnel, puis transplane en destination des Tonks.

Harry entre dans la maison , chaleureuse il entend Teddy et Iris rire des singeries de M.Tonks, le jeune homme souri.

\- Salut Andromeda. anonnce Harry

Iris entend son Parrain , la fillette ce lève et cour se réfugié dans les bras de Harry.

\- Harry tu vas enmener Iris ? demande Teddy

\- Non elle est plus en sécurité ici ils la trouverons pas, je compte sur toi Teddy pour veillé. aur Iris d'accord?

\- Compte sur moi .Teddy bombe le torse fier.

Harry passe sa main dans les cheveuz bleu de Teddy en souriant puis il prend Iris et lui explique que elle va vivre ici avec les Tonks, et demain elle va allez au chemin de traverse avec eux aussi mais il va etre la pour quand elle va allez prendre le Poudlard Express.


	3. Chapter 3

**Suite au Review je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans mes fautes et ma ponctuation**

 **Alors voici le 3ieme chapitre en espèrent que vous allez aimez hésités pas a commentez. Bonne Lecture Enjoy**

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Iris et Teddy qui sont devenus ami depuis l'arrivée de la jeune Black, au grand bonheur de Andromèda, qui étais inquiète, que Iris aurait été renfermée et timide, mais ce ne fut pas le cas malgré les événements récent. Le groupe familial prit le réseau de Cheminette pour allez au Chemin de Traverse, car il faut aux jeunes leurs effets scolaires.

Sur ce ils apparurent dans un café, ils en sortirent et le groupe ce promène de commerce en commerce pour différent articles comme : des ingrédients de potion et chaudron, uniformes, parchemins et plumes etc. Plus tard dans la matinée ils fit halte chez Ollivander's pour leurs baguettes, en entrant dans le fameux commerce du Baguettier les enfants en fut bouche bée par les nombreuse petites boites classée par sorte et catégorie.

\- C'EST STUPÉFIANT ! s'écrie le jeune garçon

\- Bien content que cela vous impressionne . dit le fameux Ollivander en fessant apparition derrière son comptoir.

Teddy appuyer sur le comptoir sursaute, ses cheveux change pour la couleur jaune canari, ce qui fit rire Iris et la matriarche aux larmes. Ollivander sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en gloussant heureux de l'effet de surprise réussi.

\- Toujours aussi disons surprenant . rit Andromèda

\- Oui Mme. Tonks, toujours, bon que puis-je pour vous en ce beau matin ?

\- On as besoin de baguette, monsieur. Annonce la petite Black

\- Vous étes a la bonne place Mlle Black.

Le baguettier ce dirige vers les rangers et ramène plusieurs boites, il passe de baguette en baguette en alternance entre Teddy et Iris. Apres plus d'une dizaine de baguettes esseyer à leurs actifs les enfants on enfin trouver leurs baguettes qui leur vont comme un gant.

\- Bien pour Monsieur nous avons une baguette en noisetier, 25 cm avec cœur en écaille de dragon, un Magyar a pointe au coût de 3 galions et 2 mornilles. Pour Mademoiselle une baguette en Chêne blanc, 39 cm, cœur en membrane d'aile de Sombral au coût de 4 galions et 5 mornilles. Annonce Ollivander.

\- Pourquoi Iris elle coûte plus cher a baquette ?demande le jeune Lupin

\- Car son cœur de baguette est très rare donc le prix augmente mais vos baguettes sont du même type, elles sont du type Duel parfaites pour des élèves de premières années. Explique le Baguettier

\- Merci pour votre éclaircissement sur la question de mon ami. Dit Iris

\- Mlle Black je dois vous annoncer toute mes condoléances pour la mort de votre mère, malgré son origine moldue elle a fait beaucoup de choses pour aidée le monde des sorciers. Oh! Ça oui elle en a fais des Ollivander en retournant dans l'arrière boutique.

Ollivander laissa une Iris confuse et pantoise pour le reste de la journée, même lorsque elle rencontra les autres premières années amis de Teddy, elle les salua lors de leur entrée dans l'animalerie magique.

\- Salut la compagnie! S'exclama Teddy

\- Salut Teddy, Salut Iris. répond Scorpius, Victoire, James et Rose

Puis le petit groupe regarde les animaux qui avais le droit de rentrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tout en parlant heureux laissant les adultes entre eux a l'entré du commerce.

Iris choisit un chat blanc et le nomma Givre et Teddy un petit duc brun foncé, Andromeda commençais a ce faire fatiguer, donc c'est heureux que les jeune et la matriarche retourne à leurs domicile par la cheminette.

Mais malgré le fait que Iris ais vu ses autres amis elle ne pus s'empêchée de repenser a ce que Ollivander lui avais dit sur sa mère, c'est sur ses pensées confuse que s'endormis excite pour le lendemain.

 **Voila j'ai pris le temps de me relire et je vous pose la question qui doit vous trotter dans la tete en ce moment : Mais qu'a fait la mere a Iris pour le monde des sorcier ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Désoler pour l'attente ….j'ai vécu ma première grosse peine d'amour et jetais pas super motiver a écrire, mais la je suis de retour. Enjoy**

 **Chapitre 4**

4h30 am, Iris Cassiopée Black est déjà habillé avec sa belle robe de sorcier neuve qui sens encore le magasin, bagage descendu avec Givre son chat dans sa cage de transport. La jeune fille attend au pas de la porte, elle regarde l'heure et remarque que elle est beaucoup trop en avance, alors donc Iris décide d'aller se coucher sur le sofa et elle finis par s'endormir.

7h30 am, Teddy descend a son tour suivi de son grand-père Ted, qui amène la malle de son petit-fils et Teddy lui amène la cage de son hibou. Les hommes voient la jeune fille endormis, il partent a rirent réveillant en sursaut le fille endormi, qui tombe au sol.

Teddy ! tu m'as fait peur…dit la jeune Black en ce relevant du sol

Désolé mais tu bavais dans ton sommeil. rit Teddy en imitant son amie dormir

8h30 am, Ted est partis réveiller sa femme qui descend faire le petit déjeuner, pendant que les jeunes et son mari déjeune, Andromeda va s'habiller.

9h30 am, tous le monde attend a la gare King's Cross, les enfants de la deuxième génération qui sont en age d'aller a Poudlard parle entre eux pendant que leurs parents les surveilles et la conversation qui est a l'ordre du jour est dans quel maison vont ce retrouver leurs enfants.

10h00 am, tapante les futurs élèves disent un dernier au revoir à leurs proches, avant de monter dans le train qui part, vers le lieu magique où ils vont passé 10 mois.

Tout le long du voyage, le groupe d'ami composé de : Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Potter et son frère Albus Severus Potter, Victoire Weasley et Iris Black parlent de leurs vacance sauf la dernière qui sort du compartiment en s'excusant.

-On as fais une erreur Teddy ? demande Victoire

Ça mère a été assassiné par les derniers adeptes de Voldemort qui poursuivais son père qui est porté maintenant disparut pour le moment elle vit chez moi avec mamie et papi, mais elle fais des cauchemars assez souvent.

Mais quand Oncle Reg et Tantie Rosie et Iris son venus cette été au manoir ils ce portais très bien tout les trois pourtant. Annonce le jeune Malfoy

-Mais pendant la poursuite comment Iris a fait pour s'échapper après que son père l'a caché comme tu as dit l'autre fois ? demande Rose

-Oncle Reg lui a montré comment devenir animagus dès que elle a commencer a avoir des talents pour la magie. Chuchote le blond pour éviter que les autres jeunes gens des autres compartiments entendent.

Au même moment Iris ouvre la porte, abasourdie, Scorpius gêner d'avoir dit le secret de son amie.

-SCORPIUS MALFOY! C'était un secret …..

Mais ce sont tes amis et Teddy et moi le savons deja alors les autre on plus le droit de savoir aussi. Retorque le blond

Hey Iris tu te transforme en quoi ?demande Albus

 **Bon voila je vais faire la suite demain c'est un chapitre en deux partie, et j'ose demander deux question :**

 **Quel forme pensez-vous que Iris ce transforme comme Animagus ?**

 **Dans quels des quatre maisons la petite Black va être envoyé ?**

 **Répondez en commentaire je suis curieuse**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon voici la suite du chapitre 4 qui va répondre a vos questions**

 **Chapitre 4.5**

Aller Iris en quoi tu te transformes ? insiste Victoire et Rose

-…..En renard. Finis par dire Iris en refermant la porte de leur compartiment

Moi je les vu en renarde et elle est mignonne. Dit Teddy en riant

Hey! Teddy Lupin. S'écrit Iris en rougissant

Puis, elle vois son meilleur ami transformer sa tête humaine en renard noir et blanc identique a la forme animagus de la jeune fille.

Pour le reste du voyage la petite troupe riaient des clowneries de Teddy, Albus et James. Mais Iris repense au parole de Ollivander, puis le train arrive enfin a disparition et les passagers envahirent la gare de Pré-au-Lard et ce dirigent vers les quais pour les premières années, qui feront la traversée traditionnelle du Lac Noir pour ce rendre a l'école de Poudlard.

-O0O-

Dans la Grande Salle, La Directrice McGonagall commence la répartition et Albus et Scorpius sont envoyé à Serpentard, Victoire à Serdaigle, Rose et James a Gryffondor, Teddy a Pouffsouffle comme sa mère avant lui et il en fut très fier. Le tour à Iris arrive après son ami.

-Iris Cassiopée Black. annonce McGonagall

La jeune Black, s'avance lentement vers l'estrade, des chuchotements de surprise permis les élèves et des professeurs et s'assit sur le banc et la directrice dépose le Choixpaeau, qui ce réveil et commence.

-Eh bien, Eh bien, eh bien il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un membre de la Lignée Black. Dit surpris le vieux Choixpeau.

-Enchanté . dit poliment Iris

-Polie en plus ! Comme une Sang-Pur, bon voyons tu as les même qualité pour Serpentard comme la majorité de ta famille, sauf un que j'ai mis a Gryffondor, tu as une grande loyauté et persévérante. J'hésite entre deux maisons, c'est embêtant…..

Après quelque minute, de réflexion le Choixpeau ce redresse et annonce son choix :

\- J'ai décidé! Iris Cassiopée Black sera à Pouffsoufle! S'exclame le Choixpeau


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre** **5**

Toute la salle est devenue silencieuse lorsque le verdict du Choipeaux soit tomber, toute les personnes dans la salle autant professeurs que élèves suivent des yeux Iris qui ce dirige vers la table des Pouffsouffle qui sont les seuls a crier de joie comme ils l'ont fait avec les autres repartis, surtout Teddy qui as un gros sourire, mais nuls Pouffsouffle ne peuvent ignorer les murmures qui viennent des trois autres tables.

Première Black à Pouffsouffle dit Slughorn à Minerva quand elle revient s'asseoir à près son discours et que touts le monde commence a manger.

L'année promet d'être intéressante, Horace dit Minerva sourire en coin.

Le repas finit, chaque préfet amène les membres de leurs maisons dans leurs salles communes respectives. Le préfet des jaune et noir dicte les règles, les mots d'ordres qui sont « être juste et loyal » et annonce le mots de passe qui est « Mandragore », puis filles comme garçons tous vont ce coucher dans leurs dortoir respectif.

Le lendemain matin, les Pouffsouffles on cour d'histoire de la magie avec les Serpents, Iris et Teddy s'assit en avant de Albus et Scorpius, les quatre jeunes se salut de la main et parle jusqu'à l'arriver du Professeur Binn, qui commence sont cour comme a son habitude sur les guerres goblines très théorique et ennuyeux comme cour.

Le deuxième cour est celui de Métamorphose, matière que Teddy et Iris sont excellents, car ils sont tous deux des Métamorphomages, les Blaireaux sont jumelé avec les Aigles pour cette classe-ci. McGonagall demande a chaque élève de montrer ce que ils savent en métamorphose, elle commence avec Teddy et ensuite Iris.

Iris montre ses talents en métamorphose, en utilisant sa capacité animagus à toute la classe, la directrice qui a gardée son poste de professeur dans cette matière et est surprise par la faciliter dont Iris fait preuve.

Miss Black pouvez-vous transformer votre chat en coupe de vin ?

Oui je connais la formule, mais je ne l'ai jamais essayé. Dit la jeune Pouffsouffle avec franchise.

Alors essayer maintenant. Suggère le professeur de Métamorphose.

Iris sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Givre, prend une grande respiration

Un, Deux, Trois Vera verto. Givre ce transforme en coupe de champagne parfaite.

Une coupe parfaite bravo Miss Iris veuillez restez apres la classe, ainsi que les 5 autres personnes, bien retourner vous asseoir je vous pris le cour va commencer.

La classe de Métamorphose fut très instructive, les 6 personnes que Minerva a garder a la fin du cour attendent que tous les élèves soit sortis. Au dernier sortis le Professeur s'avance vers le petit groupe mixer de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle.

Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai garder ? demande Minerva

On est bon en Métamorphose ? demande Teddy avec un ton d'évidence

Oui belle déduction , j'aimerais de la part de chacun de vous aide les autres qui on de la difficulté et que vous diriger un groupe de soutient pour l'année, d'accord ?

Avec joie Professeur ! répond Iris joyeuse

Les autres eleves accepte la proposition de McGo et ils sortent de la classe et part en direction de celle de DCFM.


End file.
